


超人过敏症

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [15]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 梗源自JL宣传期间，阿本感冒打完喷嚏后对主持人埋怨"我对超人图案的袜子过敏"（主持人刚好穿着超人图案的袜子，视频指路：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av16318586/#page=2）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 6





	超人过敏症

最先觉得布鲁斯肯定有哪里出了问题的人是巴里。当时他正抱着一大叠有关于报道“超人死而复生”的报纸和期刊踏入蝙蝠洞，作为临时的联盟会议地点，蝙蝠洞对于联盟其他人来说已经不再具有什么隐私性了。布鲁斯在巴里快步走向他之前捏着头套从椅子上站起，等他晃晃头站稳、扯了扯披风瞥到巴里手中的报纸后，他的第一反应竟然是捂住了嘴，接着罕见地连打了三个喷嚏。

“你……你感冒了？”

“当然没有。”

布鲁斯以最快的速度否认，对蝙蝠侠的每一个细小举动都十分在意的巴里瞬间如临大敌，他转换了思路战战兢兢地动动鼻子，细细分辨了一下蝙蝠洞的空气是否因自己的到来而有了什么改变，最后他确定唯一能带来变化的无非就是自己手上这些报纸散发出的气味——毕竟他总不能说布鲁斯对自己身上的比萨味过敏，要知道他上一次在布鲁斯的跑车里吃比萨时，布鲁斯除了神色不快之外其余一切表现都很正常。

“那你是……闻不了油墨的味道？”

布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛，没承认也没否认，他把手从嘴边撤下来，又朝前伸过手指戳了戳报纸上硕大的“超人”一词：

“拿远一些。”布鲁斯神色肃然，一本正经到不容置疑，“我对这个过敏。”

对什么过敏？报纸？巴里在心里翻了数次白眼，不免认为这闻所未闻的过敏源实在是够新鲜的。但仅仅半小时之后，当他看到布鲁斯和克拉克擦身而过、超人的红披风在蝙蝠侠身边带起一阵风而布鲁斯又赶紧背过身连着打了几个喷嚏时，他突然恍然大悟一般弄清楚了布鲁斯刚才所指的“对这个过敏”是对什么过敏。

“真搞不懂布鲁斯怎么会对超人过敏。”巴里一边忙着把手中招致布鲁斯嫌恶的报纸叠成各种花样，一边和戴安娜分享着自己心中成型的谜团，“最心心念念想要复活超人的不就是他吗？怎么会突然过敏？还是这才是最近几天他突然疏远了克拉克的原因？”

巴里回忆起在布鲁斯突然不停打喷嚏之前，他就无端地和克拉克开始保持距离并尽量减少与克拉克对话的可疑行径，到了现在，这一切诡异状况似乎都有了一个合理的解释。

“别想那么多，很有可能他只是拒绝承认自己感冒了。”戴安娜停下手中的工作，首先想到的是几天前他们一起在海上拯救那艘邮轮的行动，“任何一个人类在低温的海水里泡三个小时都会遇到这种问题。”

“可是……”巴里嘟囔着坐到了正靠在蝙蝠车上的亚瑟身边，“我是说，蝙蝠侠怎么会感冒呢？”

“是啊，蝙蝠侠还会肚子饿呢，怎么样，很不可思议吧？而且你猜怎么着？蝙蝠侠他根本不吸血。”插进话题中的亚瑟一脸戏谑地回答起了巴里在他听来略显好笑的问题，观察入微是巴里的优秀品质，但太过奇思妙想的发散性思维又总是让亚瑟对这个小男孩哭笑不得。

但巴里全然不把亚瑟的嘲讽放在心上，为了验证自己的猜想，巴里甚至较劲似的打算深入探索，在隔天又一次的短暂会议后，他找准时机，把特地买来的惊喜举到了克拉克面前。

“嘿克拉克，”他像展示着什么战利品一样挥舞着手中的棉袜并故意用所有人都能听到的音量大声喊道：“你看，我买到了印有超人标记的袜子！这可是限量版，我花了不少钱才抢到的！”

年轻人近似于献宝的行为换来了超人愉悦的笑容，与此同时，布鲁斯果不其然又瞬时掩进角落打了两个闷闷的喷嚏。

“为什么你这两天总是在一遇到和超人有关的东西时就打喷嚏？”

巴里没放过这个绝佳机会，他迅速地闪到布鲁斯身边，一副“哈这下你被我抓住了跑不了了”的认真模样，布鲁斯无奈的叹气被又一个喷嚏打乱，最后他只得用手背擦了擦鼻子尖儿，然后沉下脸说道：

“因为我对超人图案的袜子过敏，为了防止你的过度好奇——其实不止这个，我对和超人有关的一切都过敏。”他转身面对着巴里，伸出手臂想把巴里手中握着的那几双袜子拎走，不过他的指尖还没碰上袜子，克拉克站在一边投来的玩味目光就让他决定放弃：

“别再把它拿进蝙蝠洞，否则我会代替亚瑟让你认识所有品种的食人鱼。”

大概是没想到布鲁斯会如此直接地承认自己确实因超人才不停打喷嚏，巴里不可自控地张大了嘴，他甚至忘记了另一位受牵连的当事人就在他的旁边目睹了一切。但如同巴里一样，布鲁斯也假装克拉克不在场那样跳进了蝙蝠车径直离开，他还没留给巴里一点反应的机会，蝙蝠车的引擎声就消失在了他们的耳边。

“……原来是真的。”巴里这才用手协助着将自己的下颚合上，当务之急也立刻变成了关怀一下莫名成了罪人的克拉克。

“什么真的？”克拉克却没像巴里一样收回视线，他仍旧若有所思盯着布鲁斯离去的方位，近乎敷衍地应和着巴里。

“蝙蝠侠……我是说，布鲁斯，”像是生怕克拉克因此受到打击——毕竟引起自己的联盟同伴过敏并不得不隔离开来可不是件值得高兴的事——巴里尽量不让自己语气中的同情表现得太明显，“他对你过敏。”

“巴里，我听到他说了什么。”克拉克点点下巴，又抬手压住了巴里一边的肩膀向他确认，“我也看出来了。”

“呃，好吧，我……”巴里往后退开一步，从克拉克莫名变得低压的气场中脱离开来，又真心替他苦恼一般念叨起来：“是不是上一次大战你对他下手太重才会这样？这可不太妙，你知道那只大蝙蝠在你离开后做了许多努力吧？他——”

“是啊，我知道。”

克拉克再一次郑重地打断了巴里，他没听巴里将布鲁斯为他做的种种继续诉说下去，他只是仓促地同巴里道别，然后在布鲁斯还没驶出哥谭前在港口附近拦住了他，只是这一次他没有造成蝙蝠车的损毁，也没有强硬地撕开那扇车门——布鲁斯在发现超人出现在前方之时就灵敏地刹了车。克拉克把迷茫压抑在了心里，他耐心地等着布鲁斯会跳出来呵斥他，呵斥他莽撞或是不顾后果，面对面地向他表露自己有多恼火。然而没有，他等了足足五分钟，蝙蝠车仍旧纹丝不动地僵在他的面前，如同他的主人这几日所做的那样，不愿给他任何一点回应。

好吧，克拉克得承认，他完全没有设想到那晚的表白对布鲁斯的杀伤力会如此巨大，前几日他将为护送别人上岸而精疲力尽的布鲁斯从冰冷海水中抱出时，他只想尽快用自己的体温让布鲁斯暖和回来，连他自己也没有想到，他会在过分炽热的拥抱中鬼迷心窍般说出了自己的心里话。

“承认蝙蝠侠也会感冒并不丢脸。”

克拉克垂下头，先布鲁斯一步做出退让。他向蝙蝠车靠近，把从披风中拿出的感冒药和维生素一起放在了车前盖上后，又轻轻地拍了把车头。

“巴里的小题大做是不是正合你意？”他没就这么离开，反而继续问道，“这样你就可以用这个‘对超人过敏’的理由光明正大地离我远些，顺便借此提醒我，我的表白有多唐突多可笑，是吗？”

这声音不大，不过克拉克相信车内布鲁斯还是能听得一清二楚，否则，蝙蝠车的车门不会在克拉克假意转身之时倏然打开了。

“别总认为什么都和你有关，超人。”呛进嘴里的冷空气让布鲁斯又忍不住抽了抽鼻子，变声器虽然很好地掩饰了他干哑的嗓音，却没能逃过克拉克的细心，“把药拿走。”

“我也不想变成自作多情的傻瓜……”

随着这声喃喃再转回身时，布鲁斯看到克拉克的表情明显变了，他垂下嘴角，眉眼紧皱，哀怨的神色登时更为彰显了布鲁斯有多冷酷无情。克拉克的控诉远未到此终结，他也差点对布鲁斯的冷淡心灰意冷，但是在布鲁斯每每与他靠近又带着那不平静的心跳刻意远远逃开时，他又开始相信，他需要对这个不擅面对真心的中年人施予更多的诱哄才行：

“布鲁斯，你大可以直接拒绝我，让我停止我的妄想，告诉我‘我们不可能成为恋人’，那都没关系，我可以接受，但是你怎么可以让别人以为你对我过敏？你知道在我亲耳听到你对超人图案的袜子过敏时，我有多么悲伤吗？你让我忍不住害怕，是不是我那天的表白才令你对和我有关的一切‘过敏’……”

克拉克节奏鲜明的语调把这句半真半假的埋怨点缀得如此凄怆，布鲁斯一时不知是感冒影响还是克拉克做作的表情影响，他的头又实实在在地胀痛了起来，他只是还没对克拉克的告白做出回应，又顺水推舟找了个借口掩饰一下自己的病况而已，这个氪星人真的有必要如此大费周章吗？

“……克拉克，我只是，”布鲁斯轻咳一声，在自己的座位上不自在地动了动，“需要时间想清楚。”

尽管已经相当了解超人的行事有多难以预计，但在他浑身发抖之时拥着他说“布鲁斯，我想以恋人的身份保护你”这种事也着实超出了他的承受范围。理智提醒他至少要等感冒的症状被压下去以后，再以绝对清醒的状态给出回答，也许那回答不会是立马接受，但布鲁斯清楚，那也肯定不会是克拉克以为的拒绝。

“多久？”克拉克又迫问道，惹得布鲁斯不得不在心里感叹偏偏这个氪星人连几天的感冒周期都等不及。

“……至少等我的感冒好了。”

在又禁不住想要打喷嚏之前，布鲁斯再次不留情面地关上了车门。

只可惜布鲁斯在天蒙蒙亮、刚吞下克拉克塞给他的药准备睡一会儿时、才被破窗而入的克拉克提醒了，他在关上车门之前甚至都没等到克拉克的回答。而这理所当然成为了克拉克将布鲁斯桎梏于床头的借口，他堂而皇之地说着“我可没有答应你要等你感冒好了再说”，将他的急切表达得天衣无缝。布鲁斯强忍感冒中期引致的肌肉酸痛感、试图奋力蹬开克拉克的举动也没得到任何结果，最后他只得在被克拉克压住手脚的情况下，无力地对他怒目而视。

“我想了一下，如果所有人都把你对超人过敏这件事当真，那恐怕日后不管我愿不愿意，都会被迫离你越来越远。”克拉克将气息凑得离布鲁斯更近，从布鲁斯羞恼多于愤怒的眼神中，他确认自己做了一个无比正确的决定，毫无准备的匆忙表白是他的错，但想要让布鲁斯不再逃避，或许这已经是唯一可行的办法了：

“所以抱歉，我无法给你更多时间，在事态变得更严重以前，我得停止它扩大的势头。”

也许下次他该找个更妥当的理由才好。布鲁斯鼓着脸，痛恨自己竟然对克拉克愈发过分的越界行为生不了气，他想怒骂克拉克两句，只是这情绪酝酿到了最后，意外地变成了又一个可爱的喷嚏。

克拉克愣了一秒后爆发的笑声让布鲁斯彻底地气势全无。他干瞪着眼睛，哑声威胁克拉克最好现在就停止他夸张的笑声，否则他一定会让超人过敏症这件事变成真的。一定。

“就算你真的对和我有关的一切过敏，我也毋庸置疑是害你过敏的罪魁祸首。”克拉克沉下气，宠溺而配合地收住了笑容，“既然如此，当然还是由我亲自来治好你的超人过敏症最为妥当。”

布鲁斯很想从克拉克的吻中抽空出来问一问这算不算是所谓的对症下药，只是这个做了充分准备的氪星人剥光他的动作是如此一气呵成，他不知是压根不想照顾布鲁斯正身处重感冒中、还是狡黠地利用了这场重感冒，等克拉克将他整个人圈紧、又不由分说深深埋进他的身体之后，布鲁斯只能欲哭无泪地想，这一回，他是真的要开始对超人身体上某个难以消受的部位“过敏”了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月6日，以此记录。


End file.
